The 9th Hunger Game
by NRG99
Summary: A rigged reaping has brought Mags to participate in the 9th Hunger Game. She must survive through Careers, mutts, and a ruthless killer who'll stop at nothing to win even if her friends have to die at her own hands to reach that goal. Will Mags survive?
1. The Reaping

A/N: So this is the first story of a long line of stories. I decided Mags first, 'cuz you only get to see her as an old woman. The story going to take place during the games but sometimes Mags will remember parts of her old life and stuff like her interview and stuff. Plus if you like this chapter, tell me so! Review and favorite, plus if you go to The Hunger Games Fanon Wiki you can check out the page I made for this game. Also I'll be going to greece for the next two weeks, so I won't be able to update, so savor this chapter! See ya!

-AWSM

The 9th Hunger Game

Chapter 1: The Reaping

Mags POV

30...

29...

28...

27...

26...

As the numbers ticked down my life, of all the things I could remember; Growing up, laughing with my sisters, curled up against my mother as they played my big sister's Hunger Game on television, greeting her as she came bruised and battered, trying to live a normal afterwards, fishing by the docks

I swayed with the wind as I stood in the clearing in front of the District 4 Justice Building. The announcer, Herbert Glasse, shouted out the words I've registered as an abituary for two unlucky individuals every year. "Welcome and Happy Hunger Games! Now, how about boys first?"

The crowd was silent but he still acted like someone had spoken. "Very well, then." His hand fluttered over the boy's bowl and picked out a piece of paper. "How about... Fernando Ygheano!"

The crowd backed up leaving one boy standing. He had black, pulled pack hair, and blue eyes. He was tall and couldn't have been older than 15 years old.

The boy walked up onto the stage, shaking, then stood up next to Herbert. Herbert turned and said. "Now the ladies."

His hand hovered for at least a whole minute before he his hand went in and pulled out a peice of paper. He read it out loud. "Mags Myeaner!"

_No! No! No! _I looked up at Herbert as Bettine and Gagnea ran up to my side. Both were crying and Bettine whispered. "I can volunteer for you."

I looked up at Herbert again and that's when I saw it. The piece of paper he had in his hand was cut in a corner, and it wasn't like it was ripped off by accident, it was cut. _The reaping's been rigged! _I bit my lip and whispered back. "No."

Then my mind faded back to the present. I looked at Fernando, but he wasn't looking.

3...

2...

1


	2. The Bloodbath

The 9th Hunger Game

Chapter 2: The Bloodbath

3...

2...

1

The gong sounds out and I go off running. I see the weapon designated for me, a spear with an extra serated blade added to the other end. I had found the weapon discarded at the bottom of the weapon pile during training, and well, I'm not going to boast but I'm pretty good with it.

But there was one small problem; someone was already heading towards it. I picked up speed and was almost there, when I heard a scream. I turned my head to see the girl from District 8 to fall to the ground, an arrow in her head. _The first death of the game._ Then I heard a suprised yelp and noticed that the boy had seen me and thrown my spear at me. I reached and, to my surprise, caught the spear in my hand. I clamped my other hand on it and kept on running. As the boy reached for the bag with a blue number 4 on it, I swung down my spear and the serrated tip sliced through the boy's throat.

Blood splattered all over my face and clothes, and as the boys limp body fell to the floor, I whispered. "Sorry."

_Sorry! Sorry! That's all I can say to a kid that I had just murdered! Sorry! That's the stupidest thing I've ever done! Yet._ I grabbbed the bag and hauled it over my back. I headed towards the forest. Halfway I turned and started to walk backwards. I didn't know why I did that.

I saw the boy and girl from District 11 run across the clearing. they were siblings if I remembered correctly. The girl was 18 whilst the boy 13. I never saw the boy as a threat, but the girl seemed to scare me. Even more, as I saw her run across the arena sword at hand. Then I saw the Career trailing them. I wondered why the girl didn't try to face the Career, but it must have been that she wanted to save her brother too. I saw another girl, from district 5 I think, running in front of them. the big girl picked on speed and swipe at the other girl across her chest and she fell lifeless to the floor.

Then the little boy tripped over a rock fell and screamed for help. the girl turned on her heel only to see her brother be decapitated by boy from District 2.

"No!" The girl screamed in anguish. Theh there was a whoosh and an arrow appeared out of the girls thigh. I looked up and saw the girl from District 2, Occisora was her name I think, fire two arrows neatly into the girls heart.

_5 down, 19 to go._ I thought as I entered the forest. Then there was a shriek and I saw Fernando use his weapon, a rope with three curved blades attached to one end, to grab a tribute by the leg then pull it out benith him. Then he raised the weapon high above his head and struck it down on the tribute's head.

He looked from left to right then ran of into the woods. I turned around, and got ready to run when something lodged itself into my back. I pulled it out and noticed it as an arrow. It must have been a stray one as it wasn't followed by another one. I decided to run an sped off, half-running, hal-tumbling down the hill, until I tripped over a tree root and landed face-first into the mud.


	3. Faces

9th Hunger Game

Chapter 3: Faces

Mags POV

I got up and started to wipe the mud off my face. Then I heard footsteps and whipped around to see a girl run down the hill behind me. She looked as though she had just watched someone die. Then again she was in the Hunger Games, so she probably had. I picked up speed and ran to the bottom of the hill. The forest disappeared and it gave way to a large clearing with a huge lake in the middle.

Without hesitation I chucked my spear into the water, which implanted itself into the bottom of the spear was deep enough that it didn't show, but it wasn't too far out. I then chucked my bag and it landed in the water near my spear. I quickly followed suit.

Just as I entered the water the girl ran out of the woods. She stopped and gazed out at the lake. _Go! Go! Go! Goddammit! Move! _Instead the girl bent down and put her hands into the water, she pulled them out, full of water. _Shit! I can't hold my breath much longer! _The girl almost drank the water, when she remembered something. She opened her bag's zipper with her teeth, as not to spill any water. Then she pulled out with her teeth a small little bottle filled with a brown liquid. _Iodine! Oh come on! At this rate I'll die of suffocation!_

Suddenly the girl whipped around, then she looked at the water in horror. She grabbed her iodine and put it in her bag, which she flipped over her back, and ran frantically in another direction. Once she was out of sight, I surfaced. I took a few deep gulps of air and I wondered what scared off that girl. A muttation? Careers?

Then I heard the cannon shots. 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8. That's it. It's not that bad. One year 17 people died the first day. I knew who six of the dead were. I'd killed one of them. Then I worried. _What if Fernando died? No. He ran off into the woods. Occisora didn't die, of course. And obviously that boy that I killed was dead. _Then I noticed that I was starving. _Oh well. Guess I better think this over while eating a nice big fish_.

Just as the sun was setting, the Capitol seal appeared in the sky. _Next come the faces._ I dreaded this moment. What if Fernando appeared in the sky tonight?

First to appear was the girl from District 3. Fernando killed her.

Then came the boy from District 5. I killed him. That I knew.

Then the girl from District 5. She had been killed by the girl from District 11. They weren't even fighting, she was killed because she was in the girl from District 11's way. Gone. Just like that. Killed for no good reason. Like everyone else in the games.

Then came the girl from District 7. She was pretty, way prettier then me. I remembered her from the interviews. She had looked amazing then, and even during training, hefting an enormous mace. Whatever she wore just seemed to work. Of course by now her body was already sent back to her District in a wooden box, most likely bloody and broken, ready to be cremated.

Then came the girl from District 8. The first to die. _But what does that matter?_ _Was it really bad to be the first to go? Was it? _She was spared from all of the blood and gore. Spared from having to kill. Spared from the inhumanity. I didn't look down at her as a failure, but as one of the luckiest people in Panem, even though I woudnt want to be her.

Then came the girl from District 10. I overheared the tributes from District 9 and District 10 talking about forming an alliance. I guess she didn't live long enough to see that alliance exist.

Then came the boy and girl from District 11. The siblings. I couldn't fight back the tears this time. The Capitol was a monster for creating this... this... this monstosity of a game, which pitted brother against sister, and friend against foe!

Then the Capitol seal appeared again then quickly disappeared. As the sun went down I took a bite out of my fish, then curled up in my sleeping bag and drifted into sleep.


	4. The Train Ride

9th Hunger Game

Chapter 4: The Train Ride

Mags POV

I was awoken by an odd growling sound coming from the lake. It reminded me of something, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. I leant back against the tree I spent the night beneath. I could hear the birds chirping and the mice squeeking. A rabbit hopped by me and I used my spear to kill it without a second thought. Realizing that I had nothing to cook it with, I wrapped it up in a plastic bag and took out the crackers and goat cheese that had been in the silver pack I'd taken from the Cornocopia. As I began eating, hunched protectively over the precious food in my lap, I heard the growling noise again. Suddenly I recognized the sound, and memories started flooding back to me. The train ride, training and the interviews. I leaned back and let them consume me.

I sat on the nice velvet seat as the train whipped past the districts. We had started off in District 4 and now were headed towards the Capitol. I loved District 4, the way the wind blows, the smell of the sea. And my house most of all. It was situated at the shore. You could see out in the gulf, and if you looked east you could see a part of District 11 that sticks out into the water, the area our ancestors used to call the Gulf of Mexico, a part of the Atlantic Ocean. I wasn't sure where exactly Mexico used to be, or what Atlantic meant, but I guess it had some signicance for the people that used to live here. Now the water around the peninsula has been nicknamed by the people from 4 as the 'Sea of Blood' because apparently the Peacekeepers over in District 11 dump dead bodies in it. I don't know if that's true or not.

If you look out to the west you can see the part of District 10 that extends south, towards the area where there are said to be jungles. That's also where the Capitol creates their muttations. Supposedly there is a huge fence protecting District 10 from the mutts, but occasionaly a mutt escapes and attacks some of the livestock, and more rarely, humans. According to my history teacher, Mrs. Rocher, the rebellion would use flashing lights across the gulf as means of communication between 10 and 11. After the war District 4 was extended between the two Districts to stop any means of communication from one to the other. Because of that, the Capitol supplies us with food, money, medecine and training. Thus we are a Career District.

I looked through the window and was surprised to see that we were out of District 9 and its seemingly endless fields of grain, and were now in another District. From afar I could see the twinkle of a humungous city. At first I thought it was the Capitol, but then I remembered that District 6 was the second smallest District, but had the fourth biggest population. The light must have been from the huge cluster of construction sites that line up all around the shores of a group of lakes, up north, that used to be called the Great Lakes.

I looked up at my mentors, Miley and Havoc. District 4 had had the most victors in the past 8 years. _And my sister was one of them._ If I remembered correctly, it was: 4 with three wins, 2 with two, and 10, 1, and 3 with 1 win respectively.

Suddenly somebody screamed, followed a few seconds later by cannon fire, jolting me out of my reverie. But the odd thing was that even after the shot died away, someone was screaming, and whoever it was, they were very close to where I was sitting.


End file.
